The Awaited Return
by NarniaSparkle
Summary: Sequel to 'The Third Daughter of Eve'. PC rewrite. The Pevensies finally reunite with Scarlet after a year and return to Narnia. When they meet Prince Caspian will they be able to work together? Will Scarlet be able to handle Peter's prideful attitude? Will their friendship ever be the same? Will Edmund finally get his long waited for kiss? Edmund/OC/Peter
1. A Girl Named Scarlet

**Author's Note: **So this is the sequel to 'The Third Daughter of Eve'. Also a rewrite of Prince Caspian the movie. So this Bio of my OC And near the bottom there is the summary to 'The Third Daughter of Eve' so ifyou didn't read that story than you can just read the summary to catch up. Thank you! P.S if you decide to read the other story first but end up not liking it than at least try come back and try to read at least the first official chapter. To be completely honest with you this story might be better than the last because 'Prince Caspian' is my all time favorite movie ever! This part of 'The Chronicles of Us' series.

* * *

**A Girl Named Scarlet**

**Full Name: **Scarlet Victoria Lovelace Montgomery (Scarlet likes to keep the Lovelace part of her name unknown)

**Narnian Queen title: **Queen Scarlet the radiant.

**Forgotten prophecy: **The two Sons of Adam will fight against the enemy, but there will be no defeat without the help of a Queen who is the Third Daughter of Eve.

**Lives in: **London, England and Sometimes Paris France

**Appearance: **Dark brown and black hair. Shoulder length, with angle bangs going to the left. Tannish skin tone, not too light but not too dark practically without a blemish. Dark brown eyes, with long black eyelashes. Very skinny. Even though she's a good fighter, she practically has no visible muscle.

**Interests: **Ballet or any type of dance, flute, piccolo, fife, violin, piano, sewing, sword fighting, reading, writing, pulling pranks, and spending time with her brother.

**Dislikes: **Boys who are annoying, math, cooking, not improving on something she's been working on.

**Siblings: **One older sister (four years older), named Violet, and one brother (Two years older), named Andrew

**Mother: **Rose Annaliese Lovelace Montgomery (Lovelace is her maiden name, she passed it on to her children)

**Father: **Walter Horace Montgomery

**background of her and her family:** Her mother was a ballerina, and before her father enlisted in the war his job was unknown. Scarlet's sister, Violet, was sent off to a boarding school at age seven, and she hasn't heard from her since. Scarlet and Andrew are very very close. They do almost everything together. He taught her everything she knows... that is her physical ability. Scarlet's brother also taught her to be independent and to be a tomboy, but still sometimes be a girl. During the air raids, Scarlet's mother died, thus the only family near by was her brother. He sent them both to be evacuated, but in different places. He thought if you have more than one child go to the same home it might be more run down etc. Scarlet and her brother went to a very strict, run down school a block from their house. And as far as anyone knows they've lived slightly above or in poverty.

**After Leaving the Professor's house: **When Scarlet reached London and found the apartment her brother was renting all she found was a note telling her to go get a job and that he would be back soon. Scarlet had hoped to go to a nearby boarding school, but she couldn't. She didn't want to fall behind in her studies so she went to the boarding school and asked if she could come back during the week of the final tests, and take all the tests so she could move to the up to the next grade. The head mistress agreed as long as she knew what grade Scarlet was suppose to be in.

* * *

**Summary for 'The Third Daughter of Eve':** Scarlet Montgomery was evacuated from the same train station as the Pevensies'. She met them on the train, and surprisingly were sent to the same house for evacuation. Both Peter and Edmund start to develope a crush on her since they first saw her. When they were playing hide-and-seek one day, Scarlet and Lucy, who had become best friends, decided to hide in a wardrobe. The wardrobe transported them to Narnia. When they came back to our world and Lucy's brothers and sister didn't believe them they argued and started to mistrust Scarlet. Scarlet, on her way back to the wardrobe after visiting Narnia for the second time, she saw Edmund and hid in the bushes. She saw him get tempted by the witch and she let him fall into the witches' trap even though Scarlet knew how dangerous the witch was. Scarlet did this because she was furious with Edmund for calling her a 'useless orhan whom nobody wants'. Then when coming back to Narnia for the third time, with Peter and Susan, they find the beavers. Scarlet even saw Edmund walk out of the Beavers' dam. She knew what he was going to do, but she let him because he had called her a liar the previous night.

A few minutes after Edmund left Scarlet started to feel guilty. She knew she had to save him. Thus offering to go after him into the witchs' castle after chasing after him with the three Pevensies and the two beavers. As the group of six make their way to the stone table, Scarlet's guilt becomes stronger and she even tries to runaway. However Peter finds and stops her. That's when she sobs out the whole story to him, luckily Peter understands and forgives her. When they meet father Christmas Scarlet recieves a dagger with a diamond ball on the end of the handle instead of a lions head, a sword with a three sided heart with the names 'Peter', 'Scarlet', and 'Edmund' engraved in the middle of each side of the heart, a fife with her prophecy engraved on it. And lastly a necklace with three rubies on it. The rubies are special because they were once touched from the fire of the sun and now if Scarlet throws the gems at someone it will burn through their skin practically killing them immediately, but somehow the jewel or jewels always come back perfect as they were from the beginning.

After surviving the frozen river Peter confesses his love to Scarlet, but Scarlet turns him down because she made a promise to her brother not to do anything she might regret. Scarlet begs Peter to forget his feelings toward her, and he does... kinda. When Edmund is finally rescued Scarlet decides not to tell him about her knowing she could have stopped the betrayel and saved Edmund from his guilt. The night before the battle, Scarlet makes a healing oil from a very magical book Aslan had given her. She spreads some on Edmund's lip and says that to make it fully work she must kiss him, instead she gives him an 'I owe you a kiss'. Then Scarlet walks into the forest looking for a pool to drink out of. She finds one and drinks from it even though it looks strangely magical. The book Aslan gave Scarlet contained a song for her fife so the magic could make her enemies fall fast asleep, the history of Narnia, and the most magical thing of all every second of every day new words and pages appear telling of all the adventures of that day.

Finally after winning the battle, Scarlet and Peter kiss for the first time. Unknowing to both of them that Edmund wishes he could have Scarlet. They all get crowned as Kings and Queens. When returning to our world Scarlet receives a letter from her brother that she must come home. Thus she hasn't seen the Pevensies since.

* * *

**If you wish not to know the ages I've given the characters and want to just use your imagination than I suggest you don't read this last part.**

* * *

**Peter's age: **17

**Susan's age: **16

**Edmund's age: **15

**Scarlet's age: **15

**Lucy's age: **13


	2. Running into a Lost Friend

**Author's Note: **Yay! New story! So Please enjoy and remember to leave a review because I love to see what you have to say and it totally makes my day! Oh and when I say in my story fedora I mean the Michael Jackson style not the Indiana Jones style. No copyright intended.

**Running into a Lost Friend**

* * *

"I can't wait for you to see the banner we made!" Edmund Pevensie said to his sisters, Lucy and Susan.

"You did a good job with it," Peter said.

"Well we better hurry school is going to start in a few minutes," Susan said, nervously because today was a day with many end-of-the-year tests. In fact it was the last day before the summer holiday.

Then suddenly a skinny, tall girl with black brown hair in a twisted pony tail, wearing a black fedora, white dress shirt, a black tailored sport coat with a SinfinBuzz emblem on the front, a grey skirt, a red and yellow striped tie, and black high heels which were about two or three inches high ran into Edmund and Peter dropping her books all over the sidewalk.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled, frantically picking up her books.

"You're the one who ran into us!" Edmund protested, trying to help her.

Then she looked up at the SinfinBuzz school's clock, and exclaimed, "Now I'm going to be late!" Then she ran off.

"Who was that?" Peter asked after he watched her run into the school.

"I don't know, she just started two days ago when the tests were first started," Lucy replied.

"How can she do that? Don't you have to be in school the whole season to take the tests?" Edmund asked.

"Well I heard she had to work, but didn't want to get behind in school so she worked out some deal with the headmistress and as long as she passes the tests then she can move on," Susan explained.

Then the bell rang.

"Oops I guess we can't look at that banner, Edmund, we'll swing by after school," Lucy said starting to turn toward her school.

"See ya!" Peter and Edmund said turning away.

"Good luck on those tests!" Susan yelled.

"You too!" They yelled back.

* * *

_After School..._

Susan stood at a magazine stand looking through one and being harassed by a dorky looking boy, when Lucy ran up to her.

"Susan! You better come quickly!" Lucy cried frantically.

Susan ran after Lucy and into the underground train station.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" students chanted as they watched Peter fighting with three other boys.

Peter caught the gaze of his sisters' disapproval. He was pushed against a wall, but then threw a another boy to the ground. Peter was knocked to the ground when Edmund jumped in on the fight. Which he literally did jump in on the fight.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled.

Peter was shoved to the ground again and was being forced to the train tracks while being kicked by another boy. Edmund saw this and knocked the boy over. The mysterious girl pushed her way through the crowd to watch more closely. Then she pushed further in until she was in the the circle of the fighting boys. She quickly joined in. Pushing one of the boys off Peter and tripping him. The boy fell to the ground too shocked to see a girl fighting to get up. Then she knocked over another boy and he fell. Then one actually hit her. She stared at him.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said, quietly.

She quickly hit him back giving him, what would turn out to be, a black eye. Before long all the bullies had been tripped and were on the ground. Only Peter, Edmund, and the girl were standing when an army officer started to whistle at them. The girl quickly grabbed a nearby suitcase and ran.

"Act your age!" the officer yelled at the boys.

* * *

"You're welcome," Edmund said to Peter as he sat down.

"Yes, you are welcome," the girl said to Peter after turning a corner and gracefully taking a seat next to Edmund.

"I had it sorted," Peter said defensively and rising from his seat.

Then he stared at the girl.

"Scarlet?" he asked slowly.

"Yours truly," she answered with a slight blush.

"You're the girl who bumped into us earlier today, aren't you?" Edmund questioned.

"Yes," Scarlet said with a smile

"I'm so happy to see you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And I to you too, Lucy. I'm happy to see all of you," she said meekly.

After a few more questions and hello's they turned back to Peter.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me," Peter responded.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked.

"After they bumped me they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him," Peter said almost shamefully.

"Please, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to. I mean don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter exclaimed.

"Um we are kids," Edmund stated

"Well I wasn't always," Peter Complained.

"More like _we_ weren't always," Scarlet said.

"It's been a year how long does he expect us to wait?" Peter asked while taking a seat.

"I think we need to face that fact that we live here, there's no use pretending any different," Susan said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I suppose there's no hope," Edmund said sadly.

Lucy stayed quiet.

"Listen to yourself! waiting only a year and you're already grumbling! No hope! There's always hope! Living here? Is this really our true home? Because I feel like I was made for somewhere else. somewhere magical," Scarlet exclaimed.

* * *

The Pevensies went silent. Then Susan looked over and saw the dorky guy walking their way.

"Oh no. Pretend you're talking to me," Susan said quickly.

"Uh we are talking to you," Edmund said.

"OW!" Lucy exclaimed and jumping up.

"Quiet, Lu," Susan scolded.

"Somethings pinched me!" Lucy defended.

"Hey stop pulling!" Peter demanded while standing up.

"Stop pushing!" Scarlet yelled.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund said.

"Jus- What is that?" Susan questioned while she and Edmund stood up.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Quick! Everyone hold hands!" Susan instructed.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund said pulling away from Peter.

"Just-" Peter said trying to grab his hand.

Scarlet quickly went between them and took both of their hands.

Then as they all looked around flyers were flying everywhere and posters were being ripped off the walls. Suddenly when they looked into the train they saw a beach appearing. The front of the tunnel was ripped away and bricks were being torn. Before the knew it they were standing in the middle of a cavern with an opening to a beach. They had traveled to magical land.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please leave a review! I REALLY hope you liked it!


	3. A Magical Land, Shattered

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter! I really hope you like it. I'll try to get the chapters done quickly. No copyright intended. Please review! I'm not even joking when I say that when I get a review I go CRAZY!

**A Magical Land, Shattered**

* * *

They all stared at each other for a minute. Then they all started to run to the clear blue ocean.

"Wait up, guys!" Scarlet yelled pulling off her high heels and flinging them to her right.

When they reached the water, Scarlet splashed Edmund and Peter in the face.

"I'm going to catch you!" Peter and Edmund yelled.

"Just try me!" Scarlet shouted back while running for her life. Unfortunately trying to outrun two boys is a little difficult, especially if you're running in water. Soon the boys caught up to her and threw her in.

The four Pevensies and Scarlet splashed around in the ocean for quite awhile.

"Ed! Ed," Edmund's sisters called to him as he gazed up at a cliff.

"What is it?" Peter questioned.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked.

"Where do you think?" Peter asked.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund said looking up.

_Well Edmund's still the same. Always being very observant. _Scarlet thought as she stared at the cliff.

* * *

As the small group trudged their way up the cliff they grew hungry.

"Does anybody still have their sandwiches?" Lucy asked.

"I do, but I left them in my bag and I left my bag in the train station, and I left the train station in England," Peter said tossing an apple he had just picked to Lucy.

Soon the five-some reached some gates and walked in. They walked around trying to figure out what it was.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen this place before," Scarlet wondered out loud.

"Where?" Edmund questioned.

"I don't know... Maybe... No that couldn't be..." Scarlet replied, with her voice and mind trailing off and walking away.

Then they walk around in silence for a little longer.

"I wonder who lived here?" Lucy finally asked.

Susan came walking over to Lucy when her foot bumped into something; she quickly picked it up.

"I think we did," Susan replied, while examining the golden figure.

Lucy, Edmund, Scarlet, and Peter came over to look at the tiny gold centaur.

"Hey that's mine. From my chess set," Edmund pointed out.

"Which chess set?" Peter inquired.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund sarcastically asked while taking the piece.

"You have more than one chess set?" Scarlet asked, like she didn't understand why anyone would have more than one chess set.

"Well yeah," Edmund said.

"Hmm..." Scarlet pondered the thought.

* * *

Lucy looked over and saw something that struck her memory. Lucy ran off with her siblings and Scarlet following closely behind.

"Don't you see?" Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I see stones and an ocean view," Scarlet replied.

This wasn't the answer she wanted. So Lucy pulled Peter to stand in front of a large cement block. One after the other Lucy put her companions in a very certain order.

"Imagine walls, and columns there, and a glass roof," Lucy explained.

"Cair Paravel," Peter said with his new realization.

"Our home... it's destroyed," Scarlet said with a choke.

Edmund looked around at the other four. "We're in the same order as our thrones."

"I know. I put you in that order for a reason," Lucy answered.

Then they all walked around to investigate. Edmund spotted something and walked over to it.

"Catapults," he said kneeling down to take a closer look.

"What?" Peter asked cluelessly.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked," Edmund explained.

"And we weren't here to protect it," Scarlet added sadly.

* * *

Then Peter and Edmund thought of something and walked off to a wall. They pushed a wall away revealing an ancient door. Peter put a hole in the door and opened it. Then he picked up a stick and tore his shirt.

"Don't suppose you have any matches do you?" Peter asked tying the cloth around the stick.

"No, but would this help," Edmund said pulling out a torch from his satchel.

"You could've mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter laughed.

"Well done, Ed, way to somewhat frustrate your brother. You haven't changed a bit," Scarlet praised as she stepped into the tunnel.

Edmund smiled at her then led the way, with Peter in the back. As they walked down some stairs they started to see their old treasure chamber.

"I can't believe it, it's all still here," Peter marveled.

Each of them ran over to their own special chest.

"I was so tall," Lucy exclaimed while holding up one of her dresses she wore when she was about eighteen.

"Well you were older than," Susan said.

"As oppose to hundreds of years later, when you're younger," Edmund said with a helmet that was much too big for him. Scarlet tried to hide her laughter in seeing Edmund wearing that helmet, but one giggle slipped out.

"That sounds very logical," Scarlet said joked. "Almost as logical as walking through a wardrobe and arriving in a magical land."

Scarlet rummaged through her trunk looking for something.

* * *

"Oh no. It's not here," Scarlet stated sadly.

"What isn't?" Edmund asked.

"My dress," Scarlet replied.

"Which one? Number one hundred or one?" Edmund teased.

"No... I was thinking one through one hundred" Scarlet said playing along.

Scarlet finally decided on a blue dress it was short sleeved and it had a lace up corset on the outside of the front of her dress, and a gold pattern at the bottom of the skirt. The skirt was split open in the front like the dresses Susan and Lucy were planning to wear. She also wore a pair of brown boots.

"Do you think we should change into our Narnian clothes now?" Susan asked.

"I would think so. If any Narnians see us they might think we were wearing some other country's banner on our clothes," Scarlet said looking at the emblem on her jacket.

Scarlet started to look through her chest again.

"What are you looking for now?" Edmund asked.

"The book Aslan gave to me," Scarlet replied.

"Oh," Edmund said. Then he spotted something in his chest and quickly hid it in his satchel. "It's too bad you can't find it. It 'twas very useful."

"I know. I would give anything for it," Scarlet said sadly.

Susan started to rummage through her chest, but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"My horn. I must have left it on the saddle... the day we went back," Susan replied.

Peter finally walked over to his chest and opened it. The first thing he saw was his sword.

Peter pulled out his sword, and started to read the engraving on it.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets it's death," he began.

"When he shakes his mane we shall have spring again," Lucy finished. "Everyone we knew, Mr Tumnus and the Beavers. They're all gone," Lucy said sadly.

"I think it's time to find out what's going on," Peter said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So that's done... It's kinda short, but I thought it would be a good place to stop. OH to look at what I have Scarlet wear for Narnia just go to my profile and click on the link. And if you didn't do that if and when you read the 'The Third Daughter of Eve' I encourage you to at least take a look at her coronation dress because it's super pretty and I would love whoever designed it to get some credit. Please review! Bye!


	4. Telmarines?

**Author's Note: **So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! No copyright intended.

**Telmarines?**

* * *

"Come on. Let's go back to the beach. Maybe we can find more clues about Narnia," Peter said impatiently.

"Yes, but let's go a little farther down. We already saw part of the beach, and it was desolate," Scarlet reasoned coming out of the little room she had dressed in.

"That's very practical," Edmund said.

Edmund and Peter looked at Scarlet, they saw her in her Narnian clothes and thought about their ruling times as Kings and Queens. Scarlet quickly pulled out her tight ponytail and let her hair fall softly around her shoulders. Scarlet quickly strapped on her belt with her sword and dagger on it, then put on her necklace, and the stuck her fife in part of her boot with the mouth piece sticking out.

"What no hat?" Edmund teased.

"No... I lost it in the train station when the magic transported us here," Scarlet said with a smile. "I could ask the same thing to you, you know."

Edmund smiled.

Peter stared at the two fifteen year olds. He wasn't so sure he liked Scarlet and Edmund flirting with each other. Especially since he liked Scarlet.

"Where's Lucy and Susan?" Peter asked.

"Oh still changing," Scarlet said.

"Girls take forever!" Peter complained.

"Don't worry they won't be too much longer. In fact I see them coming right now," Scarlet said, laughing.

"Come on!" Peter urged.

"Alright, alright," Susan said as they were ushered back up the stairs and into the ruins of Cair Paravel.

"Good-bye," Lucy whispered as she turned and looked at the chamber and wondered what would happen to it.

* * *

Two telmarine soldiers were rowing from a nearby strip of land trying to find the perfect place to drown their prisoner, a dwarf. When they found the spot they started to pick of the dwarf and heave him into the water. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by and cut into their boat.

"Drop him!" Susan shouted.

The five Kings and Queens of old came running up the beach. Peter, Edmund and Scarlet had their swords drawn, Susan was aiming another arrow and Lucy came chasing after them. The dwarf said a couple of muffled word under the cloth that was tied around his mouth before the telmarines threw him in. Susan shot another arrow killing one of the soldiers while the second soldier jumped in the water too frightened to try to fight back. Peter jumped into the water to retrieve the dwarf while Scarlet and Edmund went to fetch the boat.

Scarlet and Edmund dragged the boat on shore while Peter dragged the dwarf to land. Peter laid the dwarf on the sand while Lucy took out her dagger and cut the ropes on the dwarf's hands.

"Drop him?! is that the best you could come up with?" the dwarf whose name was Trumpkin sputtered.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan said.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" he argued.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter said.

"Why are they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked trying to break up the oncoming argument.

"They're telmarines, that's what they do," Trumpkin answered.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund said quite confused.

"Where have you been for the last couple hundred years," Trumpkin asked sarcastically.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy said.

"Well it would be a very long story to him, but it's not that long for us," Scarlet said.

Susan passed Peter his sword. Trumpkin stared at it. Then at the five.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old?" Trumpkin asked rather disappointed at their age and size.

"In the flesh. What are we different than in your stories or history books?" Scarlet said raising her eyebrows.

"No, I just thought you would be bigger," Trumpkin answered.

"Look who's talking," Scarlet mumbled.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent," Peter said holding out his hand.

_Why does it seem like Peter's been stressing the part about him being Magnificent lately... or was he always like that? _Scarlet wondered.

"Probably could've left off the last bit," Susan said.

"Probably," Trumpkin said with a chuckle.

* * *

"You might be surprised," Peter said trying to shake off the humiliation that was just poured upon him.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy," Trumpkin said.

"Not me, him," Peter said nodding to Edmund.

Edmund drew his sword. Peter handed his sword to Trumpkin. Trumpkin acted like he couldn't even pick it up, but surprised Edmund by swiftly swinging it at him. As Trumpkin swung again Edmund ducked, but to his disadvantage because now he was at Trumpkins height. Trumpkin hit Edmund in the eye with the end of the sword making Edmund shrink back.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled quite worried.

"Oh, are you alright?" Trumpkin asked before taking another whack.

This time Edmund wasn't caught off guard and he moved quickly hitting Trumpkin with the flat of his sword on his bottom. Lucy gave a small laugh, but Trumkin certainly didn't think it was funny. Edmund tried going for his head, but he missed. Trumpkin swung at Edmund's feet trying to trip him, but Edmund jumped. The two swords clashed against each other. Then Edmund had the upper hand. Finally, the sword Trumpkin had been using was flung out of his hands and to the ground. Edmund stood staring at the dwarf with his sword pointed at him. Trumpkin fell to his knees.

"Bitsy bit sticks, maybe that horn worked after all," Trumpkin marveled.

"What horn?" Susan asked.

* * *

"A horn Prince Caspian blew, I didn't think it would really bring you back," Trumpkin said.

"How'd he get it?" Susan asked.

"Who's Prince Caspian?" Scarlet asked.

"He's Prince of the telmarines. No one knows how he got the horn though," Trumpkin replied.

"What is this Caspian like?" Edmund asked curiously.

"I don't know much. Just that he's a Prince," Trumpkin said.

"Well we should find him," Peter said.

"Yes we should," Trumpkin agreed.

"Tell us the way," Peter said.

Then Trumpkin explained where he last saw this Caspian, and what way he thought best.

"How did all of you get here anyway?" Trumpkin asked Scarlet while Peter and Edmund prepared the boat for their first destination.

"Magic," Scarlet said looking off in the distance.

"Magic? That's it?" Trumpkin inquired.

"Well, we don't really know. One minute we're in a train station, the next were on a beach in Narnia. Besides Susan's horn was magic and you said Caspian had it thus it had to be magic," Scarlet reasoned.

"I'm not sure how much I believe in magic," Trumpkin said quietly. And ignoring the fact he didn't even know what a train station was.

"Well think about it, and tell if when you know just how much you believe," Scarlet said.

Trumpkin thought about it for a few moments.

"Oh it looks like we can go now," Scarlet said interrupting Trumpkin's thoughts.

They all scrambled into the boat and Peter started to row while Edmund steered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it! The next chapter will be up shortly! A review is much appreciated!


	5. A More Savage Narnia

**Author's Note: **Okay so here's the next chapter! I know it took me forever to finally get this one up! But thanks for being so patient! Oh and if any of you people think Scarlet is too Mary-Sue-ish, well too bad! She's what she is! Anyway, no copyright intended. Please enjoy!

**A More Savage Narnia**

* * *

"I hope this Prince Caspian fellow doesn't... well act like a prince," Edmund thought out loud.

"Yes, me too. If he's stuck up I simply won't know what to do," Susan sighed.

"I'm Prince Caspian! I will rule all of you Narnians because I am a prince! Do as I say for I am a precious little lad! Be sure to kiss the ground I walk on because it is valuable. Will someone please bring me my cloak? I know it's only two feet away, but my little feet are too precious to touch this ground," Peter said trying to imitate the Caspian he had made up in his head.

Edmund and Susan laughed, but Scarlet and Lucy both looked at each other very displeased.

"How do you know he's going to be like that?" Lucy asked rather annoyed.

"He's a prince, isn't he?" Peter replied.

"You're a king, aren't you?" Scarlet retorted.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and turned away from Scarlet and Lucy.

Peter rowed down a river to the next destination of their journey to Prince Caspian. Lucy looked up the cliffs and watched the trees.

"They're so still," she said.

"They're trees, what did you expect?" Trumpkin asked.

"They used to dance," Lucy replied.

"Not long after you left, the telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. The trees retreated so deep into themselves none have heard from then since," Trumpkin explained.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan let this happen?" Lucy asked shocked at what Trumpkin was saying.

"Aslan? We thought he abandoned us when you all did," Trumpkin said.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," Peter said entering the conversation.

"That doesn't make a difference now, does it?" Trumpkin asked.

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will," Peter said confidently.

Scarlet slid her hand into the water and brought it back up feeling the drops in her fingers.

"Somethings wrong with the water. It seems angry or disturbed," Scarlet said thoughtfully.

"How can you tell?" Edmund asked.

"My domain was from Glasswater Creek to the Great Waterfall. I spent much of my time in the borders of my domain. I had lots of time with the water gods and mer-people. Lucy had special connections with the trees, but I had a special connection with the waters of Narnia," Scarlet explained

"It's probably disturbed by this boat," Trumpkin replied.

"No not that. The water knows we've come back. It's not us, it's something else. Whatever it is the water is getting very angry, and sometime the water will burst with anger. It will take revenge on whatever is disturbing it. I don't know how the water gods are letting this happen," Scarlet said staring into the river.

Edmund watched Scarlet. He examined her profile and her hair that was now pulled back into a ponytail with a cord. _I wonder if she remembers she owes me that kiss. No she probably has forgotten all about it... well maybe not... _Edmund thought.

* * *

The six found a shoreline and decided to stop and walk.

"Hello there!" Lucy called to a bear.

Scarlet, Peter, Edmund, and Susan all looked up when they heard Lucy talking. The bear rose on its hind feet.

"It's all right. We're friends," Lucy called.

The bear growled.

"Don't move your majesty," Trumpkin warned.

Lucy turned around. Then the bear started to charge toward Lucy! Lucy started to run when she saw the bear charging, Lucy fell!

"Stay away from her!" Susan yelled as she pulled an arrow out and Scarlet started to swing her necklace/sling with the jewel that had been touch by the flames of the sun.

Susan aimed, and Scarlet swung her necklace in a circle picking up speed, but they didn't have the heart to kill the beast.

"Shoot, Susan, shoot! Throw, Scarlet! Shoot! Throw! Or whatever! One of you kill him!" Edmund yelled.

But luckily for Lucy an arrow was shot just as the bear reared up. Lucy quickly turned around and realized it wasn't Susan who killed the bear, but Trumpkin.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan questioned.

"Lucy was always friends with the animals. Why wouldn't he stop for her?" Scarlet questioned out of breath at the oddity.

"I suspect he was hungry," Trumpkin said walking toward the bear.

Peter and Edmund raced over to Lucy with their swords drawn making sure the bear was dead. Susan and Scarlet took a little longer, both ashamed they had almost tried to save the bear instead of Lucy.

"Thanks," Lucy said meekly while Trumpkin poked at the bear with his bow.

"He was wild," Edmund stated.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter said.

"If you get treated like a dumb animal enough that's what you become," Trumpkin said pulling out his small sword and cutting into the bear. Lucy cringed as she saw blood trickling out of the bear.

"I wish we could at least let it be dead with some respect," Scarlet whispered to Susan.

"That wouldn't do. This shall be good meat for our journey," Trumpkin said over hearing Scarlet. "You may find Narnia a more savage place."

* * *

The group found a clearing in the woods, and Peter insisted he knew exactly which way to go.

"I know where I'm going!" Peter insisted.

"Peter, it's been hundreds of years since you were here, but Trumpkin's been living here all his life. Things might have changed since we were here last," Scarlet suggested.

"But I was King! I knew every nook and cranny of Narnia. If you don't remember I lived my whole life here as well," Peter said frustrated.

"Not your whole life, and if you knew every nook and cranny you would know all the short cuts," Scarlet mumbled, but they all gave into Peter and let him lead the way.

A while later they were walking through some rocks and cliff.

"I don't remember this way," Susan stated walking a few feet behind Peter, but next to Lucy, while Edmund, Trumpkin, and Scarlet walk even a few feet behind them.

"That's what's wrong with girls; they can't carry a map in their heads," Peter said.

"That's because are heads have something in them," Lucy replied.

"I wish he would just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place," Susan said in a rather hushed tone to Lucy.

"D.L.F.?" Edmund and Scarlet asked as they climbed over a large rock.

"Dear little friend," Lucy replied.

"Oh that's not patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically.

Scarlet and Edmund smiled trying to keep back the laughter while Edmund helped Scarlet down from the rock.

Peter suddenly came to a dead-end and wondered out loud, "I'm not lost."

"No, you're just going the wrong way," Trumpkin said a few feet behind Peter.

"You last saw Caspian in the Shuttering Woods, and the quickest way there is pass the River Rush," Peter said turning to Trumpkin.

"But if not mistaken I don't see any river," Trumpkin argued.

"That settles it then, you're mistaken," Peter said between his teeth. He turned back around and saw a place to climb over the rocks that blocked his path.

"If we're going to a river then why don't you let me lead?" Scarlet suggested.

"Yeah, Scarlet knows everything there is to know about the rivers. Including where they all are!" Edmund quickly added.

"I don't need help. I know exactly where to go!" Peter snapped.

Everyone sighed, but they all followed Peter faithfully.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there's that chapter the next one will be up quickly! See ya then! Please review!


	6. A Discussion by Firelight

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter! I really hope you like it! No Copyright intended.

**A Discussion by Firelight**

* * *

"Come on this way!" Peter called impatiently as he unsuredly guided the group through the woods.

"Are you sure?" Susan asked.

"Yes! Now stop asking that!" Peter yelled.

Soon they all came to a tall rocky cliff. Peter looked down feeling discouraged.

"See, over time the water erodes earth's soil-" Susan began.

"Oh shut up," Peter replied very annoyed.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, falling," Trumpkin replied.

"Actually-" Scarlet began, but she was cut off.

"Well we weren't lost," Peter said.

"That's a little beside the point, Peter," Scarlet said while Lucy and Susan rolled their eyes.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked.

"Rather that than walking," Susan replied.

Scarlet and Lucy looked across the river before they followed. They saw someone... Aslan.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! Right over there!" Scarlet and Lucy shouted while turning around. But when they looked again Aslan was no longer there.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"We're not crazy," Lucy said defensively.

"Or blind, but maybe you are. Didn't you see Him?" Scarlet asked.

No one answered. They all just stood and looked at Lucy and Scarlet quite confused.

"He wanted us to follow Him," Lucy said.

"I'm sure there's a number of Lions in the wood. Just like that bear," Peter tried to reason.

"I think we know Aslan when we see Him," Lucy replied stubbornly.

"He's not like just any lion," Scarlet replied with the same amount of stubbornness.

"Look, I'm not going to jump off a cliff for someone who doesn't exist," Trumpkin added to the conversation.

"How can you not believe in Aslan?" Scarlet asked shocked. Then she said in a very low voice, "No wonder you don't believe in magic."

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy and Scarlet I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund said thoughtfully and suddenly.

Lucy gave a small smile to Edmund for sticking up for them. Scarlet looked thankfully into Edmund's eyes because she knew how much it hurt Edmund to talk about the betrayal. Scarlet knew how the guilt felt because she felt it too.

"Why wouldn't I have seen Him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy suggested.

"I'm sorry, Lu," Peter said before turning away.

Lucy looked back in the direction of where she and Scarlet had seen Aslan. Scarlet looked too. Scarlet walked closer to Lucy and put her arm around Lucy comforting her over the defeat.

"It's alright, Lucy, if Aslan wants us to come we'll come... somehow," Scarlet whispered.

* * *

Scarlet and Lucy followed Peter feeling very discouraged. As they walked through the woods they saw something. It was a dryad. It looked distressed. It was trying to talk to them. It got closer to the small group as they looked at it curiously. Then suddenly the leaves that made up the dryad dispersed into millions of pieces.

"What?" Edmund asked in a whisper.

"It died," Scarlet said astonished.

after staring at the empty air for a few minutes they all started to walk again.

Night started to soon fall.

"We should stop and try to get some sleep," Peter said.

"But where do you suppose would be a good place?" Trumpkin asked.

"What do you think, Scarlet?" Peter asked trying to be nice.

"Whatever place _you _want, Peter. It doesn't matter," Scarlet replied coldly.

"I think here would be safe," Peter said walking over to a boulder.

The girls sat down with their backs against the rock while Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin started to prepare a fire. It took quite awhile to start the fire, but somehow the boys managed it. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Trumpkin all were very weary and quickly fell asleep, but Scarlet and Edmund stayed awake.

Scarlet sat alone still propped up from the rock. She stared at the fire with a distant look. Edmund was sitting on the other side of the fire while tearing the grass from the ground and throwing it in the fire. He looked at Scarlet. She looked so different in firelight. Not the stubborn, confident, prideful, girl who knew everything, but she looked like a thoughtful, doubting, hurting, girl who was just trying to figure out life. Edmund stood up and softly walked over to Scarlet and sat down next to her.

"You know I believed you and Lucy," Edmund said softly.

Scarlet turned her head to look at him. "I know. Gosh I wish it had ended differently!" Scarlet said as loud as she dared not wanting to wake up the others.

"Everything is working out fine. So why does it matter?" Edmund asked.

"Because I'm suppose to be an example to Lucy! I feel like I failed! Why is Peter so prideful lately?" Scarlet said very discouraged. Then Scarlet turned her head back to the fire and added softly, "Lucy probably thinks I've changed since the last time I saw her. She probably thinks I've become a failure."

"She doesn't think that. I know that for a fact. Lucy still looks up to you just as much as she did when we came out of the wardrobe. Plus you couldn't do anything about changing Peter's mind, he's so stubborn," Edmund replied.

"I could've done something, and you know it because you know just as much as I know I'm just as stubborn as Peter," Scarlet said starting to smile.

"Yeah, you always were," Edmund said with a smile starting to spread across his face. "Now Peter will always be much more prideful than you. He will always win at that comparison."

"Yes I do suppose you're right," Scarlet said with a small laugh. Then it went silent.

"Do you think it would've been different if something or someone would have stopped you before you got tempted by the witch?" Scarlet asked after awhile.

"Yes. I think it would have. I wish someone had stopped me," Edmund said quietly.

Scarlet looked thoughtfully into Edmund's face, but he wasn't looking at her he was looking somewhere a million miles away. Scarlet started to have thoughts of when she had betrayed Edmund come back to her. _If only I had stopped him he wouldn't have betrayed Narnia. He wouldn't have betrayed his family. He wouldn't feel so guilty. I betrayed everyone he betrayed, indirectly of course, but I also betrayed him. Why did I do that? _Scarlet thought.

Suddenly they heard noises far away.

"What do you think that is?" Scarlet asked nervously.

"I don't know, but we're safe. It sounds too far away to even know of us being here," Edmund said.

Scarlet settled down a little. She soon put her head on Edmund's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Peter stood up and stretched the next morning. He noticed Trumpkin was gone, but he assumed the dwarf went in hunt for meat. He looked over at his two sisters still asleep. Peter smiled at his peaceful sisters and he decided to let them sleep a little longer. Then he turned and looked at Scarlet, but what he saw didn't please him. Edmund and Scarlet were next to each. Scarlet had her head on Edmund's shoulder, while Edmund had his arm around her, and his head rested against her head.

Peter was rather irritated by the sight of his brother and the girl he liked so close to each other. Then he saw Trumpkin walking back and Peter decided to wake everyone up._  
_

"It's time to wake up!" Peter shouted.

Edmund and Scarlet practically jumped when they heard Peter's voice. They awkwardly slid a few feet away from each other before Lucy or Susan saw them. Scarlet stood up a little shaky from the awkward awakening. Edmund sat on the ground looking at Scarlet brush some leaves off her skirt.

"Did everyone have a nice rest?" Peter asked smugly quite satisfied about getting Edmund and Scarlet apart.

Everyone answered except Edmund and Scarlet who stayed silent wondering if Peter saw them so close. They stared at each other for a minute wondering if they actually had slept the whole night so close to each other.

Lucy noticed the weird looks between Edmund and Scarlet.

"What's wrong with you two?" Lucy asked them.

"Nothing!" Edmund and Scarlet replied quickly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there's that chapter. Does anybody know of some good preferably Narnia fanfics? I would really like to read some but I don't know where to start. It can be any rating. So if you know of any just PM or put the title and author in your review. Anyway please review! And thank you for reading.


	7. Prince Caspian

**Author's Note****: **So here is chapter 7! Wow is it really already chapter 7? Time sure flies when you're having fun! No copyright intended. Please Enjoy! Oh! And I changed Scarlet's instrument from a piccolo to a fife because I thought it sounded and looked more Narnian. I will go back and fix the other story and the previous chapters of this story.

**Prince Caspian**

* * *

"Now, I will lead you the _right_ way to Prince Caspian," Trumpkin said coming over to the Pevensies and Scarlet.

Peter shot a glare at Trumpkin, but Trumpkin took no notice.

In a matter of ten minutes everyone was walking again. After tripping over many branches, and sticks they started to hear water.

"Oh, good. We're almost there!" Lucy exclaimed.

_Pling! Pling! _

"What's that?" Scarlet said as the group neared the edge of the woods.

Then shouting men were heard, and horses neighing, and saws cutting through wood.

"I don't know," Trumpkin replied.

"It sounds like-" Edmund began, but they had come out of the woods and could see what it was.

"Quick! Duck down behind those logs!" Trumpkin said as loud as he dared.

Men-Telmarines were building a bridge and war machines. They were hammering, sawing, and shouting very loudly. They were even cutting down trees. Trumpkin, Scarlet, and the Pevensies all observed the terrible sight. Then they heard a horse neigh and they all quickly crouched even lower than they were.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan whispered.

"Way to state the obvious, Susan," Scarlet replied in a low whisper.

"Come on. Stop your bickering. We have to get out of here," Trumpkin said starting to crawl back in the woods.

The others followed, more cautiously since they were so much bigger.

* * *

Once they were safely in the woods they could speak.

"So what do we do now?" Peter asked.

"Find a different way?" Trumpkin suggested.

"No, we already lost so much time," Susan said.

"I think we should go the way Scarlet and Lucy wanted us to go," Edmund said.

"Do you want us to die going down that cliff?" Susan exclaimed.

"No, but remember last time we were in Narnia we did what Lucy and Scarlet wanted us to do," Edmund said.

"Yes and that got us to Mr. Tumnus's house. Then we got into an adventure with beavers. Then we had to go fight a war!" Susan argued.

"But that led up to the best fifteen years of our lives," Edmund added.

"You're only fifteen years old, now!" Susan stated.

"Susan, you know what I mean. I think Peter should decide," Edmund said finally turning to face Peter instead of his sister.

"Well we could at least give their way a shot. If Aslan wanted us to go that way then He'll let us get through the gorge," Peter decided.

"And what if He doesn't?" Susan asked.

"Well, then we'll find out. Just believe, Susan," Scarlet said.

Susan heaved a defeated sigh and decided to follow Peter... again.

"If we run we might be able to get there sooner," Lucy suggested.

"Alright, let's make it a race. Whoever gets to the cliff first-" Peter began.

"And doesn't fall off," Lucy interrupted.

"Yes, and doesn't fall off the cliff they win," Peter said.

"On your marks! Get set! Go!" Lucy yelled.

The six took off running. Surprisingly they didn't get too tired, and ended up getting back to the gorge very quickly.

"It looks like Edmund won!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"He wouldn't have if I hadn't fallen," Peter defended.

"Peter, just face it I'm faster than you," Edmund said.

* * *

Peter didn't want to answer Edmund so he turned to Lucy.

"So where do you two exactly think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Scarlet and Lucy who were standing side by side.

"I wish you would all stop trying to sound like grown ups. I didn't think I saw Him, I know I saw Him," Lucy said walking away from Scarlet who didn't want to answer Peter.

"I am a grown up," Trumpkin said. Scarlet and Edmund tried both tried not to laugh at Trumpkin for saying that, but it was very hard.

"It was right over- AH!" Lucy said as earth broke through and revealed a path. "here."

"Ladies first," Edmund said with a nervous smile to Scarlet.

"Edmund," Scarlet giving him an odd look and a playful punch in the arm.

"Alright I'll go," Edmund said climbing down. Scarlet followed. As she got closer to Edmund, Edmund lifted her the rest of the way down.

"See that wasn't that hard," Edmund said.

Scarlet looked at him and shook her head at how funny boys could be, which made Edmund laugh.

They silently climbed the rest of the way down.

Once they got to the bottom Scarlet leaned down and put her hand in the water.

"The river is getting worse," she said sliding her hand back out then proceeding to cross the gorge.

Edmund and Peter looked at each other wondering why they never knew Scarlet knew so much about the rivers. Lucy tried to step on stones as not to get her feet too wet, but one of the rocks moved and Lucy started to lose her balance. Luckily Trumpkin was there to catch her. Lucy looked up and saw the high walls of the cliff.

"Now, all we have to do is to climb up," Susan said.

"Oh shut up," Peter replied.

* * *

after another two hours of climbing they finally made it to the top. Night had already fallen and Peter and Edmund hurriedly started to collect some wood.

"I don't feel like eating. I'm too tired," Lucy yawned.

"Well eat your bear meat anyway. You will be wishing you had by tomorrow," Trumpkin warned.

Lucy decided to eat her bear meat, but she barely could chew through the tough meat. Scarlet didn't exactly like the taste, but her mind soon wandered off and she forgot she was even eating. Edmund and Peter stared at Scarlet. She was physically still there, but her mind wasn't. Edmund and Peter knew that she was somewhere deep within herself.

"Would you like some music?" Scarlet asked after a while.

Everyone suddenly looked up surprised to hear Scarlet speak.

_What brought that on? _Everyone wondered.

"Yes, please," Lucy answered seeing no one else would.

"I don't know why I asked. I feel like the river down there, and or the air is telling me to play music. Trying to get the magic back in Narnia," Scarlet explained reading everyone's confused faces.

Scarlet took out her fife and started to play. Scarlet played sweet dreamy notes that filled the air with a warm, comforting atmosphere. Then the music sounded very lively and happy, but then it sounded sad and serious. It reminded the Pevensies for some reason of the battle at Beruna. Everyone was very sad when she had stopped and said it was time to go to bed, but all things must come to an end.

* * *

The Next morning Scarlet woke up early and decided to go take a walk through the woods and find a small pool of water. Something was rather odd though, Lucy wasn't there. Scarlet decided Lucy must have gone for a walk too. After making her conclusion on Lucy Scarlet pondered where she was. Then she had to think about where a nearby pool would be. She remembered there was one around here somewhere. At least there use to be one. Scarlet walked through the woods and soon discovered the pool she was looking for. It was rather small and it looked like the one she had drunk out of the Night before the battle at Beruna, but it wasn't.

Scarlet knelt down and placed her hand in the water. Even this water was greatly disturbed. She frowned and pulled out her fife from her boot. She blew through the instrument and this time the music was eerie and somewhat sad. Scarlet played for awhile. When she stopped she sat back on her legs and a cool breeze brushed against her face. She smiled and sat, but she didn't know someone had been watching her the whole time.

"What are doing?" a voice asked.

Scarlet quickly looked behind her to find that Edmund was right behind her.

"Oh just sending a message to a water god," Scarlet answered.

"How can you do that?" Edmund asked sitting down next to her.

"Through the music I was just playing," Scarlet replied.

"That's what you were doing? What did you say?" Edmund asked.

"I just told him not to fret and to wait to take his revenge against the telmarines. And not to do anything until he hears some specific music notes from my fife," Scarlet explained.

"How can he hear your notes?" Edmund asked yet again.

"My, my you're just like Peter. You both ask so many questions. Anyway, he can hear it through the water, and water's everywhere. Even in the air as you already know from school," Scarlet said.

"Well I don't care how much I sound like Peter, but I'm going to ask another question. Since water is everywhere why did you have to come find a pool to play to?" Edmund inquired.

"I just wanted to make sure my message got to the water god. I know because the wind picked up a little. It's a sign he heard me. Now how did you find me?" Scarlet asked.

"Well I saw you leave so I went after you, and when I saw you kneeling by the river I decided not interrupt you," Edmund answered.

Before Scarlet could reply she heard something.

"Scarlet! Edmund!" it was Susan.

"I wonder what Susan wants," Edmund wondered out loud.

"We better find out," Scarlet said rising and running toward the sound of Susan's voice.

* * *

"There you two are!" Susan exclaimed seeing Edmund and Scarlet run out of the woods to her. "What were you doing?"

"Uh, getting a drink of water," Scarlet replied not wanting to tell Susan about sending a message to the water god.

"Oh, well Peter and Lucy are gone and we have to find them," Susan said. "Now let's go!"

Edmund and Scarlet followed Susan and Trumpkin as she hurried through the woods. They soon heard the clashing of swords. Then a yell that sounded like Lucy.

"Peter!" Susan shouted as she and Scarlet, Edmund and Trumpkin rounded a corner. They saw Peter, Lucy and someone else with them. Then they saw Narnians.

The other boy looked about a year older than Peter, and then Scarlet, Susan, and Edmund soon realized this was Prince Caspian.

Prince Caspian looked at Peter, then at the other four. Then he finally looked at the sword in his hand, "High King Peter?" he asked hesitantly.

"I believe you called," Peter replied.

"Yes, but I thought you were older," Prince Caspian explained

_Uh oh. He shouldn't have said that. That's the worse thing Peter likes to be called: a kid. Even if it was said indirectly. _Scarlet thought.

"Well if you like, we can come back in a few years," Peter said backing away.

"No, it's just you're not what I expected," Caspian said quickly. Then he looked over and saw Susan.

_She's beautiful. _Caspian thought

_I wish he would stop looking at me like that. _Susan thought starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Neither are you," Edmund said not noticing Susan and Caspian.

"An enemy can unite even th oldest of foes," Trufflehunter the badger said to a dwarf named Nikabrik.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege," a talking mouse named Reepicheep said. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," Lucy whispered to Susan.

"Who said that!?" Reepicheep said drawing his sword.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized.

"Oh, your majesty with the greatest respect, but I do think courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might better fit a knight of Narnia," Reepicheep said with a flourish of his sword.

"Well at least we know someone knows how to handle a blade," Peter said.

Scarlet looked over at Caspian whose face had turned somewhat disappointed in himself or in Peter.

"Yes, and I have put it to good use. Securing weapons for your army," Reepicheep said going on with the conversation.

_His army? _Caspian thought.

"Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get," Peter said turning around to Caspian.

"Then you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian said holding Peter's sword out.

Peter took the sword and turned around then started to lead the way... again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so that was kinda long, but we're on the 7th chapter and they hadn't even met Caspian yet so I had to move it along. So I have this poll on my profile. I was wondering if you could check it out and vote. The a question is about the name of what I'm going to call this series. And trust me I need help choosing. If you have any ideas be sure to tell me! And I still want more stories to read so just tell me the author and title and I will read it. Even if it's your own story! Is this the right way to spell Nikabrik? Anyway please leave a review!


	8. An Evil Spirit

**Author's Note: **Hello my adoring fans of the whopping number of like two. Guess what? I'm not dead! Yeah it's awesome! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a few months. I decided to take a break for the holidays, but then when I came back I forgot what was happening in my story, then I had to read it, then I couldn't find my notebook with my ideas, then when I finally found it I had total write's block. However, I am back. So here is the next chapter.

**An Evil Spirit**

* * *

"So you're Prince Caspian?" Scarlet asked.

"Scarlet, I thought we already established that," Peter asked irritably.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and turned to Caspian for the answer.

"Yes, and I presume you are Queen Scarlet," Caspian said.

She nodded.

"The descriptions I heard of you don't do you justice," Caspian complimented.

"Why thank you," Scarlet blushed.

Edmund, Peter, and Susan all looked at each other in disgust at Caspian's comment.

_She may be pretty, but I don't think she deserves that compliment. _Susan thought.

_I hope that Caspian knows Scarlet's mine, and I hope she doesn't fall for that flatterer. _Peter thought.

_Great, I already have Peter to compete with now Caspian! It's just too much! _Edmund thought with a sigh.

Meanwhile Caspian leaned over to Scarlet and whispered, "With all do respect, Scarlet, I do think Susan is quite beautiful. I think I have taken quite a liking to her already."

"Of course, Susan is wonderful. She might even have a liking for you too," Scarlet whispered back.

_Humph, they're probably snickering about me since they kept on looking over my way while whispering. Why does Scarlet always get the boys? ...Not that I care. _Susan thought.

* * *

"Caspian, can you come here? I would like to go over some things with you about the trouble here in Narnia," Peter said after awhile.

Soon Scarlet was left alone, but not for long. Soon Edmund came and started a conversation with her.

"Where are you taking us?" Lucy asked Caspian.

"You'll see. It's right here," Caspian replied as the group of Narnians and humans came to a clearing.

"The How," Scarlet said under her breath.

"precisely," Caspian said.

"What?" Edmund, Susan, Peter, and Lucy asked rather confused.

"You'll see," Scarlet said with a mysterious smile.

As they drew closer to the pyramid like, old building centaurs started to line up on the sides of a tunnels.

The five kings and queens walked on with an air of royalty. Caspian lingered behind and stood in awe as he saw the kings and queens of old take their positions of importance.

When they walked down into the tunnel they soon entered an area where Narnians were working diligently on weapons and armor.

"It may not be what you're use to, but it's defensive," Caspian said.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Edmund said.

"Do you think they could fix something with my belt?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes I suppose so just leave it here and tell them what the trouble is," Caspian replied.

"Peter, you might want to come look at this," Susan interrupted.

The four followed Susan.

* * *

They walked down a long, rock hallway. Each boy carrying a torch. On the walls of the hallway were pictures and engravings telling the whole story of when the Pevensies and Scarlet first came to Narnia.

"It's us," Susan said.

"What is this place?" queried Lucy.

"You do not know?" Caspian asked.

The Pevensies shook their heads.

Caspian then took them down a long, dark stairway. Scarlet shivered at the feeling of an all too familiar spirit.

"Are you cold?" Edmund asked hearing the shiver.

"No," she answered strangely.

Caspian lit something on fire and the flame started to encircle the room. Everyone's eyes followed the flames and what the fire was casting its light on. Engravings and sculptures of beloved Narnian warriors were on the walls. Then their eyes stopped following the flame as light revealed a sculpture of Aslan. Then in front of them they saw the stone table.

Lucy walked up to it and touched it.

"He must know what he's doing," she said.

Peter stared at the lion and ignored Lucy's comment.

"I think it's up to us now," he said.

As the words escaped Peter's lips Scarlet felt something- something evil lurking about.

* * *

"It'll just be a matter of time before Miraz and his war machines and his men will be before us. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," Peter said.

"What do you propose we do, your majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We have to-" "First we have to-" Caspian and Peter said at the same time.

Peter stared at Caspian with a deathly stare.

"We have to strike them before they strike us," Peter said.

"But that's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle," Caspian argued.

"There's always a first time," Peter replied.

"We'll have the telmarines taken by surprise," Trumpkin said.

"But we have the advantage here," Caspian persisted.

"If we dig in we possibly may be able to hold them off," Susan added.

"I for one feel safer underground," Trufflehunter said.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress it's a tomb," Peter argued to Caspian.

"Yes and if the telmarines are smart they will wait until they starve us out," Edmund added.

"I don't know if Miraz is their leader then they can't be that smart," Scarlet grumbled under her breath.

"We could collect nuts!" Pattertwig suggested.

"yes, and throw them at the telmarines. Shut up," Reepicheep replied. "I think you know where I stand sir."

"Why should shed unnecessary blood?" Scarlet questioned.

"They're the enemy," Peter argued.

"And Caspian's friends and family," Scarlet said.

Peter ignored her and dropped the conversation.

"If I get your troops in can you handle the guards?" Peter asked a centaur.

The centaur hesitated. Then replied, "Or die trying."

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said.

"Sorry?" Peter asked.

"Your all acting like there's only two options. We die there or we die here," Lucy said.

"I don't think you've been listening, Lu," Peter said.

"No you're the one not listening, or have you forgotten who really defeated the White witch, Peter," Lucy argued.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," Peter replied as he started to walk away.

"Peter!" Scarlet yelled.

"What?" Peter asked turning around.

"Just remember, you weren't the only ruler in Narnia," Scarlet said then she walked away.

* * *

Later that day Scarlet was sitting on the outside of the How and trying to rest up for the night raid the following night.

She closed her eyes and soon started to sleep...

"Scarlet, Scarlet," a voice called.

Scarlet looked around. She wasn't on the How anymore, but in the forest.

"Who's there?" she asked suddenly.

"Don't you remember me?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Scarlet questioned.

"Your betraying partner. remember I helped you betray Edmund... and Narnia," the voice said.

"you," Scarlet breathed. "Where are you?"

"I'm only a spirit, for now," the Witch said.

"I felt you earlier, didn't I?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, now you can't get away from me," the Witch said.

"Yes I can," Scarlet said fearfully.

"No you can't traitor, betrayer, liar, secret keeper," she tormented.

"Stop!" Scarlet yelled as her words got louder and louder until it was almost deafening.

* * *

Scarlet then woke up.

"It was only a dream," she whispered.

"Or was it?" a voice said.

Scarlet could feel an evil presence, but it vanished as Edmund came looking for Scarlet.

"Oh there you," Edmund said, "I made a few adjustments to your belt. Since you said your sword always is hitting your leg I adjusted it so your sword is on your back, and your dagger is hanging on your belt."

"Thank you," Scarlet replied hoarsely.

"Let me see if it fits," Edmund said walking closer.

Then as he started to put the weapons on Scarlet he noticed her deathly pale face.

"Are you scared?" he asked referring to the upcoming night raid.

"Very," Scarlet replied referring to the night raid and the White Witch.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So that's the next chapter! I hope you liked it! 3,2,1, go and review! :)


	9. Unwanted Questions

**Author's Note: **Hey! Sorry I have neglected my fanfiction lately! I'm so busy, but here is another chapter! No copyright intended.

**Unwanted Questions**

* * *

"There. You are all fitted. How does it feel, Scarlet?" Edmund asked after adjusting Scarlet's new strap for her sword.

Scarlet stood up. It felt weird to have her sword on her back instead of her side but she knew it would help her tremendously on her running.

"Good, Ed. Thanks," Scarlet said before walking back in to the how.

Scarlet walked to the main area where all Narnians were at work putting finishing touches on swords, shields, and armor. Scarlet stood and stared at everyone. She felt tired and almost like everything was a dream. She started to hope this was going to be a good dream. unbeknownst to her a certain boy was watching her. He walk up behind her and softy kissed the side of her neck.

Scarlet at first became startled, but she was too tired to think so she relaxed quickly. Suddenly she seemed to wake up from her dream and she realized who had kissed her. Many a time she had heard that breathing pattern. And oh how many times in the past year had she wanted to be with him. And by him she meant Peter. She quickly tensed and tried to think of a way to walk away from the temptation Peter was offering. She quickly spotted Edmund across the room.

"Edmund!" she called and then quickly started to walk his way.

Peter wondered at her response. He was very perplexed. Why would Scarlet, the girl he was so close to marrying, walk away? He decided to find out... and soon.

"What was it you wanted, Scarlet?" Edmund asked as Scarlet got closer.

"Uhh I was just wondering when you think my new dress will be ready?" Scarlet asked trying to come up with an excuse why she called him.

"I suppose soon. Should be before tomorrow's night raid," Edmund said.

"Oh that's good," Scarlet said not knowing what to say next.

"Have you seen Peter?" Edmund asked.

"Peter? Peter, yes I did see him. Well I didn't exactly see him, but I definitely know where he is," Scarlet said with a faux smile.

"Well could you take this to him?" Edmund asked holding up a dark-colored shirt. "It's for tomorrow. So he won't be seen as easily."

Scarlet sighed. She really didn't want to do anything that involved talking or even being in the presence of Peter, but she took the shirt and went the direction she came.

She hoped he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

To Scarlet's dismay Peter was alone. She walked silently over to him.

"Edmund wanted me to give you this shirt for tomorrow," she said trying not to look up at him.

"Thank you," Peter said taking the shirt. "Would you mind fixing this belt?"

Scarlet nodded and took the belt from Peter's hand. She walked across the room sat down and started to work on the belt. They spent a few minutes in silence.

"You never answered my question," Peter said suddenly.

"What ever could you mean?" Scarlet asked pretending not to know what Peter meant.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I asked you a question the night of the coronation. When we first became Kings and Queens," Peter replied.

"I don't remember you ever truly asking," Scarlet said.

"I may not have asked but you brought it up first," Peter said.

"I told you already. I want to grow up and have my childhood before I get married," Scarlet sighed.

"Scarlet, you said that those fifteen years we ruled in Narnia. That was your answer when I ever even hinted about marriage."

"And It is still my answer. I'm only fifteen."

"Well you were twenty-nine."

"Yes, but after falling through a wardrobe I became fourteen, again."

"You can't tell me you don't want this. Scarlet, I've loved you ever since I first met you."

"I've told you my answer, and that is to wait."

"It's someone else, isn't it?"

Scarlet was silent.

"Edmund, right?"

"Yes. No. I don't know, alright? I don't know if I love you or him or anybody! I don't even know if I'm in love!"

With this Scarlet quickly turned away with a few tears springing in to her eyes.

* * *

Scarlet had to talk this over with someone. Lucy? No, she would be sympathetic, but she wouldn't really understand. Edmund? No, he was part of the argument. Caspian? definitely not. He didn't really know me. Susan was my last option. It wasn't the best, but she was a girl and she might understand.

Scarlet quickly walked out of the how and over where the archery practice was. She stopped in her tracks. Caspian was standing next to Susan. Scarlet forgot her worries for a minute and watched the two.

"Okay, we're going to try to hit that fake telmarine Trufflehunter is holding up. It's an easy target, and I think you will all excel," Susan was saying to the few Narnians she was helping.

Caspian stood back and watched the Narnians try to hit the target. Sadly the use of arrows had been neglected for many years thus, the arrows completely missed the target.

"Well Rome wasn't built in a day," Susan mumbled.

"What wasn't built in a day?" a dwarf asked.

"It's just an expression," Susan explained.

"Maybe I should teach them," Caspian suggested.

"You?" Susan asked.

"I was trained by the best telmarines," Caspian said proudly.

"I can assure you that Susan is best in all the land of Narnia," Scarlet said coming closer.

Susan and Caspian both looked her way to see who had spoken.

"Well then how about we test that?" Caspian said.

"Very well," Susan agreed. "Hit that pine cone."

Susan pointed to a pine cone in a tree.

"Easily," Caspian replied. He aimed and was about to shoot when Susan noticed where he was aiming.

"No, I meant this one," Susan said redirecting his crossbow.

Caspian looked up. The pine cone was incredibly small.

"Are you sure that is not an acorn?" he asked.

"Too far?" Susan challenged.

Caspian aimed again and shot. He missed the pine cone just by a hair.

"If that's the best the telmarines' got then we might stand a chance," Susan said aiming.

Susan shot her arrow and it hit the pine cone perfectly.

"You are the best in the land," Caspian said.

"Hullo! What are all you doing out here?" Edmund asked.

"Nothing, really," Scarlet replied. "Susan just beat Caspian in a little shooting practice."

"Awh, you found out that Susan is a dead shot," Edmund said.

"Yes, she is the best, and the most capable to teach the Narnians how to shoot." Caspian replied.

"That brings me to something I wanted to talk about with you, Scarlet," Edmund said.

"What?" Scarlet questioned.

"Why don't you teach the Narnians how to handle their swords better. I know for a fact that you are like Susan only you have a sword," Edmund said.

"Well, why not?" Scarlet said taking her sword out and playfully showing off her skill.

Peter watched from the How, how happy Scarlet and they others were when he wasnt around. He wasn't at all pleased, but what could he do to stop it?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter was so boring. I wanted to do certain parts, but once I wrote it it was really short so I had to add the deleted scene of Archery practice from the movie and stuff. But I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. This is probably full of mistakes but I wanted to put something up for you guys I will come back and fix it later. I was just wondering, I probably won't decide who Scarlet ends up with for a long time in some other book, but which guy should she end up with? Peter or Edmund? I would love to know your opinion! Bye for now!


End file.
